


It's What Siblings Do

by Pixiemage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A tinkerer, A tomboy with a love for gizmos and whats-its, A young girl who looks up to her brothers in every way, Gen, If Sans and Papyrus had a little sister, OC, Sibling, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/pseuds/Pixiemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short semi-poetic one-shot, that summarizes the relationship between three siblings. Didot, or 'Dot', is an OC I made months ago. I was having a melancholy day so I wrote a melancholy story. I just found it again and decided to share it...hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Siblings Do

**Author's Note:**

> Didot is a young girl who's a bit of a tomboy. She loves to tinker and build things...loves figuring out how things work. She's taken apart the toaster 27 times...and she has never put it back together quite the same way. Like Sans, she has a bit of a sense of humor, but she can get a bit of an attitude when she wants to.
> 
> Though her name is Didot, or 'Dot', she keeps telling people to call her 'Gadget' because it's cooler. Papyrus always calls her Gadget unless the situation is serious.
> 
> Sans calls her 'Speck' and 'Spot'...because he likes to tease her.

When Papyrus was three and got so invested in eating his spaghetti that he managed to cover himself in pasta sauce, eight-year-old Sans helped give him a bath. He scrubbed tomato goop from the back of Papyrus’ head and between his ribs, tickling him and making him laugh.

 

When Papyrus was seven and two-year-old Dot fell over trying to walk out of the kitchen, he helped her up and got her a new cup of milk, stretching as tall as he could to get her favorite cup off the shelf. He snuck a cookie from the cookie jar and whispered to keep it a secret.

 

When Dot was six and Sans came home exhausted from his first day at the lab at age sixteen, Dot got the big fluffy blanket from behind the couch and a bottle of ketchup from the fridge, curled up on the couch with her brother, and told him all about how she had figured out how the toaster worked. She made Sans smile and they both fell asleep together on the couch. Papyrus joined them later.

 

When you have siblings, you help each other out. It’s what siblings do.

 

When Papyrus was five and figured out his ten-year-old brother liked jokes, he saved all his allowance for three months to buy him the biggest book of jokes he could find. Sans smiled for days afterward, and kept it on display in the living room for everyone to read.

 

When Dot was nine and Papyrus broke his watch at fourteen, she took it to her room and made it good-as-new...and added some personal touches. Papyrus grinned every time he saw the words ‘COOL DUDE’ spin around on the arms and never took it off.

 

When Sans was twenty and realized ten-year-old Dot never wore dresses because they didn't have any pockets to carry tools around in, he learned how to sew so he could put pockets in every dress she owned. He would never forget the look on her face when she found those pockets for the first time.

 

When you have siblings, you always find a way to give them something special because you want to see them smile. It’s what siblings do.

 

Papyrus vowed to be in the Royal Guard. He promised himself to find the perfect Spaghetti recipe. He put on the outfit Sans had made him and almost never took it off. Sans couldn’t stop talking about how cool his brother was.

 

Sans was friendly to everyone he met. He knew all the best ways to sneak around without getting caught. He told the best jokes. Dot wanted to be just like him when she grew up.

 

Dot always had ‘secret ingredients’ to add to dinner. She turned everything into a great adventure. She figured out how everything worked, solving it like the perfect puzzle. Papyrus believed she was even greater than he was.

 

When you have siblings, you look up to them and see just how amazing they can be. It’s what siblings do.

 

When a human showed up in the Underground for the first time in years, Sans greeted them like a pal. Papyrus did some puzzles with them. Dot offered to take them on an adventure through Snowdin.

 

When you’re raised to see the best in people, it’s what you do.

 

But when Sans gets wary and tells Dot to stay away from them, she listens. When Papyrus tells Sans to try and give them the benefit of the doubt, he says he’ll do his best. When Dot ask Papyrus if he’s still wearing the watch she made, he says yes and lets her add a few more things. He promises not to take it off.

 

When you have siblings, you trust them. You listen. It’s what siblings do.

 

When Sans tells Papyrus to stay away from Snowdin for a while, he has to go back and make sure nobody was left behind first. When Dot agrees to join the evacuation like Sans said, she has to go back and hug Papyrus first. When Dot asks Sans if he’s coming along, he says yes, but he has to make sure his family is safe first.

 

When you have siblings, you’re loyal. You put your friends and family first. It’s what siblings do.

 

When Papyrus meets the human in the woods, he offers kindness first. He offers friendship and a chance to start again. He offers a hug.

 

When Dot goes looking for Papyrus and finds a dusty scarf, she freezes. She falls to her knees. She cries. She grits her teeth. She picks up the watch she had made for him and runs off in search of the one who did it.

 

When Sans goes to stop the human and finds the scarf in the snow and a tasseled hat in a puddle, he gets angry. He screams. He cries. He burns a hole in the nearest tree. He puts on the scarf. He pockets the hat. He follows the human. He watches. He waits. He meets them in the judgement hall, and this time, he doesn’t hold back.

 

When you have siblings, you learn what’s important. You want to make them proud. You want to do what’s right, no matter how hard.

 

It’s what siblings do.  



End file.
